Le Piano
by lamebrise83
Summary: Dans une salle presque coupée du monde, un chant perpétuel se fait entendre. En effet, ce chant provient d'un piano sans âge. Mais quelles sont les raisons qui l'animent ? Ps: Je vous recommande, d'écouter pendant votre lecture "Pan's labyrinth ost"


_**Le Piano.**_

La pièce est spacieuse, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit élégante, accueillante ou encore chaleureuse, dans un même temps, elle a beau être entièrement hermétique, elle n'est en rien austère.

Parée de blanc, le mobilier n'est autre qu'un piano à queue, solitaire.

Il semble être là depuis toujours, comme si il s'était profondément enraciné, cependant il ne contient aucune trace d'usure.

Son chant est constant, chaque note est comme brisée, enchaînée à une mélancolie appartenant à un autre âge.

Il n'a nullement subit l'assaut des intempéries, son cocon glacial n'a eu de cesse de le protéger.

Mais a-t-il seulement vu une fois le ciel?

A-t-il seulement entendu la douce symphonie de la nature?

Le clapotis qu'émet l'eau, la fine brise procurée par le vent, le chant envoûtant des animaux.

Il n'a jamais assisté à cela et pourtant l'air qu'il n'a de cesse de susurrer semble définir à la perfection ce monde qu'il ne doit pas connaître.

La pièce est condamnée depuis for longtemps, a-t-il toujours été ici?

Et ayant été constamment plongé dans la solitude, peut-il seulement la ressentir, la définir?

Tout affirmation serait erronée.

Une chose est cependant certaine, il est le gardien des lieux.

Sa beauté, sa prestance, sa mélodie, oui sa mélodie, elle qui est si entraînante, n'en est que plus déchirante.

Le son émane sans cesse de son corps, alors pourquoi son cordage ne se rompt-il pas, pourquoi donc ses touches ne se détériorent-elles pas?

Est-il ensorcelé?

Non, il est maudit.

Peut-être que l'exil est sa punition?

Non, je me fourvoie.

Sa punition est peut-être sa solitude?

Non, c'est impensable, il n'a pas même pas conscience d'être une entité.

Sa malédiction est sa simple existence, éternelle, elle l'enchaîne.

La beauté de la vie est son caractère éphémère, caractère fauché.

Il est, mais il a aussi cessé d'être.

J'aimerai le questionner, mais hélas, comme tout instrument, il ne pourrait me répondre par des mots; alors il joue, il envoûte, il enjolive il ensorcelle, il magnifie, ou peut-être il dégoûte, il déplaît, il chagrine, il désespère.

Mais tous s'accorderont pour dire qu'il dépérit.

Aucun musicien, n'a sut lui faire chanter autre chose que son éternelle symphonie.

Piano, pourquoi es-tu figé? Qui t'a blessé, t'a-t-on seulement blessé?

As-tu été créé ou n'étais-tu qu'enchantement?

Les parois de la salle ne procurent aucun écho, mais tu persistes, tu veux faire entendre ton chant, mais à qui veux-tu le faire écouter?

Piano, toi qui est l'instrument mariant les nuances de blanc et de noir, de grave et d'aiguë, ta constitution semble être très tranchée, mais toi, si tu devais être une couleur, tu serais du gris.

Délaissé, ta mélodie est larmoyante mais jamais elle n'a été sanglante, la haine n'a en rien imprégné ton air.

Peut-être es-tu seulement une boite à musique, à qui l'on aurait insufflé une souffrance sourde, doucement susurrée comme un murmure, une berceuse.

Je poursuis l'inspection de cette salle atemporelle, je me dirige vers toi.

Piano, m'autorises-tu à lire ton être?

Mon regard se pose sur les cordages qui t'habitent.

Puis en ton centre, j'aperçois une petite boite, finement travaillée dans du bois de chêne, votre bois et le même.

Rapidement, je comprends qu'elle est une partie intégrante de ton être, elle est ton cœur.

Je tourne deux fois vers la droite le rouage qui sert de mécanisme d'ouverture, un clic sonore se fait entendre.

Sans cérémonie, je l'ouvre et observe solennellement le contenu, sans pouvoir retenir ma surprise.

Seul un engrenage complexe est apposé sur son fond, il n'y a finalement rien.

-Piano, est-ce cet engrenage qui te maintient en vie?

Je peine à le croire.

Je tente d'activer les rouages qui le compose mais rien n'y fait, je vocifère mais ne reste pas longtemps sur ma défaite.

Promptement, je reprends où je m'étais arrêtée jusqu'à ce que finalement un morceau de papier s'en libère, il est plié de toute part.

J'essaye de le défroisser et m'aperçois qu'il s'agit d'une partition.

Sans réfléchir, je m'installe, sur le tabouret et entame cette dernière, sans surprise la musique qui s'en dégage est la même que cet éternel chant.

* * *

Le monde monochrome semble se disloquer, pour me faire revenir dans les méandres de ton passé.

L'air qu'on y respire est moins suffoquant, une fenêtre se forme, je me retrouve transportée dans une chambre d'enfant.

Un homme approche, il ne semble pas me voir, je le suis du regard et l'analyse.

Il paraît appartenir tout juste à la classe moyenne, comme l'indique sa chemise tachée, son pantalon quelque peu usé, ses chaussures marquées par les années, mais ce sont surtout ses yeux fatigués mis en opposition avec son sourire étincelant, qui me certifie cela.

Sourire adressé à une petite fille, cette dernière ne semble pas avoir plus de quatre hivers, ses yeux azurés sont étincelants, elle trépigne d'impatience à la vue de la petite boite que lui tend l'homme qui à l'allure de géniteur.

Sans cérémonie, elle se rue sur la boite, et y découvre un engrenage.

Elle se jette dans les bras de l'homme et lui annonce :

-Mille merci père, je ne m'en séparerai jamais, je vous jure qu'il sera la touche qui sublimera mon chef-d'œuvre futur!

-Oh et quel sera ce dit chef-d'œuvre?

-Un piano, oui comme le piano de la jeune maîtresse Elizabeth, j'aime tant écouter son doux chant.

A tel point que j'aimerai qu'il ne s'arrête jamais !

-Ah ma fille, je te souhaite de mener à bien ton rêve, avec persévérance et foi, tu y parviendras forcément !

* * *

Le temps se fige l'espace d'un instant, puis se craquelle comme une vitre qu'on aurait brisé.

En quelques secondes, je peux contempler l'écoulement de plusieurs années et voir le travail acharné de l'enfant qui n'en est bientôt plus une.

Sans que je m'en rende compte, je me trouve dans ce qui ressemble le plus à une taverne.

Le bruit est de mise, certains camarades de beuverie trinquent et chantent à s'en briser la voix.

Cependant dès que la jeune fille, s'assoit auprès de son piano bien-aimé, tous interrompent leur euphorie.

Un commun regard se forme, dès que les longs doigts de la femmelette glissent avec grâce et raffinement sur les touches, tous sont comme envoûtés.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un client, pose la question suivante :

-Hé, ma petite dame, elle est bien belle cette musique, c'est vous qui l'avez crée?

Sans qu'il n'y ait de réponse, un autre commentaire s'ajoute.

-C'est vrai, vous nous l'a joué très souvent, a-t-elle une valeur particulière à vos yeux?

Étonnement, elle interrompt la symphonie et se dresse face à son public.

-Oh, vous m'en voyez confuse, je ne pensais pas que je l'a joué si fréquemment.

Cette musique a été crée pour ce piano, l'un sans l'autre ne peuvent marcher.

-Pourrait-on savoir pourquoi ? Demanda, le patron du bar.

-Si vous insistez, elle est l'unique vestige de la promesse faîte à mon père, il y a de cela des années. Elle est la preuve que j'ai concrétisé mon rêve et que par ricochet, j'ai comblé ses attentes.

* * *

La distorsion temporelle se répète, incompréhensive, je me trouve dans un endroit désinfecté, qui m'est pourtant étrangement familier.

De nouveau, je la revois.

A l'inverse de cette fois, elle est très clairement devenue une femme, elle s'approche solennellement du piano inerte.

Sans hésitation, elle prend place et entame de nouveau ce morceau tant apprécié.

Cependant, il n'est pas comme les fois précédentes, où le rythme était plus «harmonieux», cette fois-là, il est comme saccadé.

Peu à peu, ses mains ne touchent plus les touches de l'instrument.

Le piano est finalement réduit au mutisme, jusqu'à ce qu'un infime bruit sourd viennent interrompre ce silence assourdissant.

Une larme, puis une seconde qui s'ensuit d'une tertiaire, pour devenir un torrent inarrêtable.

Ses fines mains agrippent avec violence et frénésie ses cheveux corbeaux, un cri étouffé sort de sa bouche.

-Piano. Tu es la seule chose qui me reste !

J'ai tout perdu ma famille, mon commerce, il ne me reste qu'une chose est c'est toi!

Piano, je voudrais tant entendre, pour toujours, est à jamais ton chant.

Cette douce mélodie que j'affectionne tant.

Puisses-tu ne jamais me quitter.

* * *

Le temps craquelle de nouveau, pour laisser place à une pièce déserte, dénuée de couleur comme de vie.

Le lien étroit, autrefois tissé avec l'extérieur, se dissipe.

Puis le silence qu'abrite la salle s'estompe pour laisser place a l'arrivée de son alter ego, le son.

En effet, la porte faîte d'un bois bon marché s'ouvre dans un grincement sonore.

Une fois la porte ouverte, une frêle silhouette toute vêtue de noire prend place.

Son visage est morose, la vie semble avoir quittée définitivement ses yeux.

La vieille femme ne prononce aucun mot et se dirige vers le tabouret, pour s'y asseoir.

Machinalement ses doigts marqués par le temps se posent délicatement sur les touches de l'instrument.

Puis comme une incantation inénarrable, le piano entame son chant, comme bercé par la fine danse des doigts de sa créatrice.

Cependant, le morceau ne peut être achevé.

La gravité applique sa loi, le corps inanimé jonche sur le sol, le piano dans sa tristesse chante à s'en briser la voix.

Qu'importe, si les cordes doivent céder tôt ou tard, pour l'heure, il lui faut chanter son deuil.

Le temps se fige une dernière fois, je reviens dans mon époque et constate avec amertume que ses larmes restent insatiables.

-Piano, après tout ce temps, tu n'as toujours pas fait ton deuil?

Que puis-je faire pour apaiser ton chagrin?

* * *

La semaine qui suit, je reviens dans cette pièce où le surnaturel est omniprésent, ma volonté est d'acier, ma résolution atteint des sommets.

Une fois que je suis face à toi, instrument au chant intarissable, je m'avance, me penche vers ton cœur puis prends entre mes mains la fine boite où repose ton essence.

Avec minutie, je tire la partition de ton engrenage et y mets celle que je t'ai crée.

Dans un silence religieux, je la remets à sa place puis je prends place sur le tabouret et à mon grand étonnement, quand j'appose mes doigts sur tes touches, la symphonie que je t'ai concocté se fait entendre.

Cependant, je ne me laisse pas plus troubler et poursuis le chant.

La mélancolie qui t'habite s'exorcise peu à peu, jusqu'à ce que tes cordes lâchent unes à unes.

Pour que finalement, ton interminable deuil prenne fin.

Adieu, Piano, je te dédis ce requiem.


End file.
